Rising Star
by DayshaFanpire101
Summary: Renesmee wants a normal life, Bella dosent trust her. and Jacob and Nessie relationship? You have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A Rising Night**

**Renesmee POV.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, This is all stephanies.**

**I woke up on a wensday, Its been 7 years since I've been a born. I just stop growing. Thank god. We moved to Toronto, Seth and Leah joined. The its a whole group of us so we got two homes on a private residence. Jake, Leah and Seth stay in a small cabin not to far from the main house and Me, my mom and dad stay next door from them. We dont live to far from the main house its only 3 minuyes away in vampore speed. We been here for 11 months and Im still bored. Jake,Rosalie,and Emmett are sophmores in collage, so is Bella and Edward but there freshmans. Alive and Jaspers are jounior and seth is freshman in highschool and me? I dont go to highschool. My mom said I need to act more human but i dont no **_**how.**_

**I decided to make me breakfast, my favorite eggs. I started reading the newpaper. When I got done I went to my parents room and went through Bella's books, I read all of them so I left the house and went to the main house. I had to knock because I lost my key.**

_**"hmmm no answer, let me just listen to see whos home, imma go to Carlise room to see of he have any book". **_

**But I didnt here anything so Esme must went to her new teaching job and Carlise must be at work also, he works as a doctor like always. **

**I decided to walk to the library. Bella dosent like when I leave with out her permission. But I'm **_**bored.**_

**When I found the library I found alot of books and but I was really trying to find my favorite author Anne Rice.**

**"Hi, do you need help finding something?" A guy said I turned and look and he was very muscular with dark brown hair, he was very hansome**

**"um yes you work here?" I said**

**"No but I come here alot I think I can help" **

**"Oh awesoms, um... Anne Rice?"**

**"Rite over that section, your on the right side,I'm Ronnie" He pointed**

**"Thanks,I'm Nessie, so why arent you in school today?, are ever kid goes to school" That was a stupid response,**

**"I skip school sometimes" we sooned found a table and sat down.**

**"You skip school and come **_**here?"**_

**"Pretty much. Why are **_**you**_** not in school?"**

**"Um, Im homeschool?" I said with a question mark.**

**I started reading after 10 minutes, I lost track of time.**

**My phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

_**NESSIE! WHERE ARE YOU! ME AND FATHER ARE WORRIED!**_

_**"**_**I'm sorry mom, Im on my way now." And I hanged up.**

**"Hey Ronnie. I gotta go, I'll see you **_**here**_**. One day, bye, and thanks for the book."**

**"Bye Nessie" and I left.**

_What did you think? imma post another chapter when you review_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm soooo sry it took me years for the next chapter, School is tough and hopefully I graduate this year! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Choices**

**When I got back home, Bella seemed really upset,**

**"Nessie, I'm really upset you left home!, are you ok? Edward, do she look ok?"**

**"Bella, she's fine. I think it's time for Renesmee to start school."**

**"Yea, mom please, please!"**

**"Renesmee Carly Cullen, I said no, but you can go to the library."**

**"Ok, that's better than nothing, I met a friend there, he's nice" I said, all proud**

**"And why wasnt he in school?"**

**"He ditched, so he might be there tomarrow"**

**and, I went to to my room.**

**The,past few days I've been hanging how with Ronnie, he's been very nice, and a nice teacher to me.**

**"You know I'm going to start back going to school soon."**

**"ooooh" I said with a frown.**

**"Why don't you convice your mom to let you go to my school with me."**

**"what school you go to?"**

**"Lakehurst High."**

**"My mom-,My sisters and brothers go. I'll try ronnie. **

**When I got back home, I went in my parents room, I looked in Bella's closet to see if she buy more books, but they all were the one's I read.**

**"Bella, Mom!, I going to the main house!"**

**and then I left.**

**I text Jacob and told him to meet me there so we can talk. He's been busy now since he went back to school, but he makes time for me.**

**When I got in I went to rosalie's room and warned her.**

**"Rose, Jake's coming over, so-"**

**"Me and Alice are going on a shopping trip."**

**"We are!" I herd her yell from the other room.**

**"Yes, let's go!"**

**When they left, Jacob came 3 minutes later.**

**"Jacob!" I ran into his arms.**

**"What's up, Ness?"**

**We sat down and the living room and started talking. What we talked about exactly? Everything! We caught up with updates and everything and I even told him about Me and school. He got up and grabbed my arm and pulled me up.**

**"Jake, whats wrong?"**

**"Were going to convince Bella."**

**"But she dosen't listen to me!"**

**"But she listens to **_me_**."**

**And Jacob is right, she does, I clap my hands together, and went to the cabin."**

**When we got there, Jacob started this whole speech about me going to school. **

**"Ok Nessie, you can go."**

**"THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" And I threw my arms around her.**

_What did you think?, review and i'll wright another chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3:Registration

O_k, someone said no bold, so i didnt put bold font. I'm going to add more detail, And i'm going to make sure there are no mistakes, and I hope you like this chapter._

Chapter 3: Registration

I ran to the main house to tell the ress of the family.

"Alice, Esmé, Emmett!"

They were all in the living room chatting.

They waited for me to respond.

"I am going to highschool!"

"You are! Omg that's great when?"

"Well I am getting registered tomarrow, but I'm going to start fresh Thursday"

We sat there and chatted about clothes and gave me some ideas on how to act human.

When I went back to the house Jacob was still there.

"So me, Leah go to college, with Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett, but Alice and Jasper and seth we'll be there."

"I know, I know, so what grade am I going to be in, mom?"

"You tell people you was homeschooled your freshmans years, ok?"

I gave her a nod and gave jacob a hug. I ran to my to the kitchen and made me somthing to eat then went to bed.

The next day we went to Lakehurst to get registered, Esme came with us since were telling people Bellas is my sister and Esme is my mom. When they went to registered me I gave myself a private tour of the school.

I saw seth walking and talking to friends,

"Seth!"

"hey, Nessie! What are you doing here?"

"Registering"

"Ohh, your going to love it here. I'll see your at home."

"bye." Bellas said that Jacob, Leah and Seth are adopted from india when they were young, so we supposed to tell people that, and me, Bella and Emmett are Esme biological children and Rosalie and Edward and Jasper were her god children and there parents died so she had to take them in so I had to study and remeber that.

While I was walking I ran into Ronnie.

"What are your doing here?, wait I know." and he gave me a smiley and gave me a hug.

"Nessie, were leaving!" I grabbed ronnie and pulled him towards Bella and Esme.

"Guys, this is Ronnie, Ronnie, this my mom, Esme and my sister Bella."

"Hi sweetheart!," Esme said and Bella gave him a smile.

"We herd so much about you," Bella said then we went to the car.

_**Ok I hope theres no errors and I added this chapter early because I was bored, um I won't added another chapter untill friday and review, I want to know what you think :)**_

_**~ Daysha**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, I told yall I would upload on friday, but I didn't because I fell asleep, this is what I'm going to do, every friday I'm going to try upload a new chapter, this gives you time to read an everything :)_

_~Daysha_

Chapter 4: Highschool

I made sure I had everything I needed when I go to school. Rosalie and Alice bought me tons of clothes, and after I ate this morning I was there dress up doll, they did my hair, make up and they took tons of pictures of me for my first day of school. Alice starting sobbing.

"Alice, don't cry." She nod and walked out.

Jacob walked in and I gave him a huge hug.

"Good luck at school Ness. Good thing your not venomous."

I smiled in he wish me good luck. Bella drove me to school when I get out she kiss me and wish me a good luck also.

People were staring, I got a little nauseous, but right on time I see Alice and Jasper pull up.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." They hugged me.

"Where are yall going?"

"Sorry Nessie, but we have some things to do."

I went around the school to find Seth then I looked and instead ronnie was over there.

" Ronnie!"

he gave me a hug

"What are you doing here"

"my first day of school is great."

"Oh I forgot it is your first day of school"

When I went in my class to girls were staring at me. I was upset because I don't want noone disliking me. But I wasn't gonna tolerate it so I stared back.

"Do you have eye problems Jenna?"

I herd from behind, I turned around and It was seth. I smiled, gave him a hug.

"So this is your girlfriend?" Said the girl, Jenna. She was your typical stubborn Blondes, who there daddy buys them everything.

"Rich Blondes." I said under my breath, Seth giggled, his arm still over me and Im turned facing him standing in the middle if the aisle, we do look like a couple.

"No this is my..." He trailed off and I wispered "sister" and he filled it in.

"Your sister is in the same grade?" she looked.

Some red head answer that question

"Remember he said he is adopted in India." I herd her wispered in the Blondes ear.

She lookes at us and I think we've been in this position to long so we sat down.

The past school hours been easy, classes were easy and for lunch I sat with ronnie and Seth joined us with Alice and Jasper, I introduced them to each other.

I was heading to my 5th period class, I went to my locker and Seth walked over there by me.

"Eh, so how do you like school so far?"

"People are nice, but I can seethat Jenna girl will be a problem."

"She likes me, and I turned her down."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't imprint. I don't wanna date her, than imprint on someone else, than I'll hurt her. I don't wanna be like Sam."

I gave him a hug.

"Your good person." I said, and he smiled at me.

"So you and Jake, your his imprintee, you have to go out with him, he likes you."

I laughed.

"I like him, alot but I don't know when is the right time for us to date."

"Nessie, your fully grown, I think he's going crazy right now and nerves what you'll say."

He walked away, I thought about it and I do have to talk to Jake, but I needa talk to a girl, that knows him well... Well right now and knows his pain when he was inlove with Bella,(He told me the story) and I think that person is... Leah.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok I just found out what Story Traffic was and when I check mines I realize I have more viewers than reviews! So please review! I wanna know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**~Daysha**_

Chapter 5: The Lucky One

When school was over I went to Jacob little cottage carlise bought them, I wanted to talk to Leah, I wanna know what Jake thinks of me.

_*Knock, knock*_

_"_Nessie?,"

"Your out if school! That's great, um I was meaning to talk to you." She waited for me to go on.

"I know you've been happy alot lately because your life is great now and your getting along with the Cullens, so it would be a great time to talk." She caught my gaze, then I realize, she was waiting for me to go on.

" I was wondering how Jake feel about me. Like I really like him and I don't know if you feel the same way."

" Nessie, Jacobs crazy about you. He wanted to be with you since you stopped growing!"

"So I ask him out?" she nods her head.

I realize this is a sign, and then Jake walks in.

I stared, speechless.

"Um I'm going to the Cullens house, see if they have any bandaids " Leah said. _Stupid excuse. _I thought

"What happen with Leah?"

"Just an excuse for her to leave."

"Why?"

I realize I'm just gonna go for it.

"Jacob, I think I'm falling inlove with you!"

"What?."

"Jake, It's bad for us to be holding all these feelings inside, and I like you, I really do. I know you like me and-"

Then he kissed me.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to say that Ness? Keep a guy waiting huh, smooth."

"I didn't realize how much I liked you." I giggled

"I want to take you out on a date."

"A date, like... Food?"

" Yes Nessie, real food, real humans."

"Are you down for it?"

" Of course."

*RING!, RING* my phone was ringing, and it was my dad.

"Renesmee, where are you?"

"Edward, I'm at Jacobs."

"Well tell me how your first day goes. Come home!"

Jake obviously herd so I I'm nod my head at him then he nod back then I left.

When I walked in Bella rushed towards me.

"So how was it! Did you act human?"

I didn't realize Bella brought the whole family

"Um work is very easy, and the kids were nice. Seth was a good _"brother" , _I'm not gonna lie, I Renesmee Carlie Cullen was very nervous."

Everyone giggle, Bella hugged me and explained to me why she didn't want me in school, she said she didn't want me to grow up, to late for that.

Alice stare blankly in the air, then i realize she's having a vision.

"Nessie, your going on a date, with Jacob!"

No sound but the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'll Be Yours

"Nessie, stay still!" Alice yelled, I hated being Alice make up doll, I'm goin on my first date with Jake. When Bella and Edward found out, they were happy . Well Edward was happy, Bella was "Disturbed". They let me pick my own clothes out, I wore a short one sholder purple Dress.

"Rose, you can start braiding." Rosalie, had a nice smile on her face,braided my hair, fishtail style down the side.

"I'm happy you've found loved."

"With Jake?." I wispered

"Well no, I wish it was with someone else but I'll cope with it."

When they we're done I went downstairs.

Esme and Carlisle was down there.

" I Nessie you look so beautiful." she said

"Yeah you do." Carlisle said

I went back to the cottage to see Edward and Bella.

Bella wished me good luck, and Edward gave me a hug.

Jacob finally arive and waved them bye.

"Um, here," he handed me a helment. We were riding his motorcyle. I took the helmet and got on. I Don't know exactly where he's taking me but I Didn't Care, I was very excited.

We went downtown Toronto and stop by this resturant called little miss stakes. The theme of the resturaunt was a cowboy theme.

"Table for two." Jacob said to the hostes. She lead us to a round table. I was uncomfortable. So I put my hand on Jacob face and and showed him a picture of a booth. He smiled.

"We would like a booth please."

"Sure." The lady said and she led us to a nice booth. She gave us our menus.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Just give us a sec. Thanks. Nessie they have the best steaks."

"Okay I'll get steak." I smiled, I never ate steak, but i wanna try it.

"Renesmee you look so beautiful today."

"Thanks Jake you too."

"When I imprinted, It was like, I want to spend my life with you. It's wierd because you linked to Bella, so it was like I was supposed to be friends with her, to meet you. I was inlove with her but she loved Edward, and you came and changed my life." He said.

I leaned over and kissed him. Soon the waitress came.

"Anything to drink?"

"Um yes," Jake looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Um... Lemonade." I don't drink anything besides blood. But I want to show Jacob I can act human too.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head

"Well I have one too and we well have the steaks." Jacob said and he gave her the menus.

"look at Nessie, the human. I'm proud."

I smile, and when the food came we talked and talked. Then soon the night was over and he led me to the cottage.

"Nessie, I had a great time."

"I did too." I smiled and close my eyes then I felt his lips touch mine.

_**Hey guys, please review! There will be another chapter soon 3**_

_**~Daysha**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I got sick yesterday so I could'nt update but As always, fridays i update, I'm from the U.S. So if your not from here than just check like a day before or a day after friday. :)**_

_**~Daysha**_

Chapter 7: Comfirmation

Being in highschool has been hell, even when I have a mean blonde to make me mad everyday, like talk about my hair or what I'm wearing.

"Seth, will you just go out with the stupid Blonde so she can stop being a manipultive bitch." I said, walking to my class. I saw the Blonde and she caught my gaze.

"OMG, what are you doing here! I thought the zoo was closed today!" Few people giggled, some people was just shaking there heads. But that was the last straw.

"Jenna, you need to stop talking to my sister like that!" Seth yelled

"This is why a man does not want you. Your pathetic." I said. she smacked me and and then walked away, I stood there shocked. I can fight her, I'm not hard as rock as a full vampire, so I can't really injure her. As she walked away I pulled her hair. She fell and got back up and pushed me, when I got back up I punched her than she was on the floor. I was soon pulled back by seth.

"My office!" The principal said. I had to make sure Jenna was alive. She got up, covering her eye. When we got there Seth explain the whole thing. We got five day suspension. He called our parents up here, her mom made it first. She was like a business mom, blonde hair, looked very mean.

"I don't think five days is enough for this girl, she physically attacked my daughter!" The lady said, I stood there speechless.

"My sister is the victim here!" I herd from behind, It was Bella and Esme, they seemed upset, they knew I was having problems with Jenna.

"And you are?" The principal said.

"I'm Esme, the mom." I ran to Bella, gave her a huge hug.

"Right, you are. Nice to see you again."

"My daughter, has ben bullied, I think it's fair if they both get five days at home." She smiled and I knew Esme gave the principal a compromise.

My suspension has been boring, it felt like home school again.

_Knock knock_

When I answer the door it was Jake

"Jake!" I ran and gave him a hug.

" I hear you beat somebody up Nessie." He said, he kiss me on the lips and gave me a hug.

"Not funny jake." Then kissed me on the lips and we started making out. We made out for like 5 minutes until he became hesitant.

" what's wrong?" I said

"Nessie I know that we are we going out for a month now but our friendship seemed like a relationship."

"It did." I said softly

"Nessie I want to be with you forever. after I asked of Edward for permission."

And that's when he pulled out the diamond ring.

*Gasp*


	8. Chapter 8

_**My birthday! I recently turned 14! Thanx for reading! And don't forget to review!**_

_***~Daysha **_

Chapter 8: Proposal

"Jake! You wanna marry me?." I screamed

"Yess, I want to be with you forever. So will you mary me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

"Yes! Jacob Black!" And we kissed. I was so happy that Jake wanted to marry Me, but all I need is Bella and Edwards approval.

" Jake can you come to my house to tell my parents the news, I'm very nervous, I need someone by my side."

"Sure." He smile, than grab my hand and we left the cottage. I was very nervous, what they'll say, well what _Bella would say._

When we walked in. It already seemed my dad already herd Jakes thoughts. He walked towards Jacob.

"So you really wanna do this?" Edward said. Jake nod and Edward smiled.

"Can someone tell me what's going on, Ness?" Bella said, so I put my hand on her face and showed her a picture of me in a Jacob getting married.

"Jake?" Bella said

"Bella, say something." Jake said

" Jake all I want for you is to be happy. I'll support you, and accept your blessing. You'll always be my best man Jake." And she gave him a hug.

"Now, since thats out of the way, telling Alice with be the fun part."

We went to the main house to tell Alice.

"Everyone! Come down stairs. Nessie has some very exciting news ." Everyone rushed downstairs, they waited for me to talk.

"Well... Me and Jake are getting married!"

"Oh my gosh!" Alice yelled and hugged me

"Nessie congrats." Emmett said, than punched me.

Everyone else, "Yaying", clapping and giving me hugs.

"Take care of my niece." Jasper said, Jake nodded.

"Yeah what Jasper said." Rosalie said

"Oh my god, this is going to be great! I have to make some phone calls." Alice said, than ran out the living room.

"Well, I'm going to the library, get more books."

I lied. I like my mother I was a very good liar. I went to the the park to meet Ronnie.

"Hey ronnie." I saw him, sitting on the bench.

"Hey, so whats been up lately?" He said

"Well, that stupid project Mr. Vont gave us is very hard, I may need help on that." I said without looking

"Wow, thats a shocker. Your finally not good at something."

"Ha Ha."

"So your going to that dance."

"No,"

"what, you don't have a date? Go with me." he said. But I was confused.

"I don't kn-" He cut me off by kissing me. I yanked away

"Ronnie." I wispered

"Whats wrong." He said

"I'm getting married." I spit out.

"What? you're only 15!"

"You don't understand, I love him."

"And you led me on." He said than got up and ran.

I started crying, I love ronnie, Like a friend, and I didn't want to lose him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Preparation

The Wedding has been coming along. We decided to do the Wedding in the back yard of the main house. We decided that we wanted to do something diffrent for this wedding. So we came up for the theme, it's called A rising Star. So we have glitter and stars for most of the decorations. We found the wedding dress, it's a A-Lined bald gown princess strapless Dress, with a sweetheart neck lining.

I try to contact Ronnie but he's not answering his phone.

"Are you guys ready, were leaving!" Alice yelled. We are going to the Bridemaids store to pick out some dresses,

Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Leah are all bridesmates. But Bella is gonna be my maid of honor.

We all hopped in the car and drove there.

"Really, Ness. You don't have to make me a bridesmate." Leah said.

"Leah, your part of the family, your like my sister! I really want you to be my bridesmate." She smiled and gave me a hug.

We picked out dark toned yellow, flowy short bridesmaid dresses.

When we got back home, I was very hungry.

"Edward, Bella. When are we hunting!"

"We'll go tonight." Edward said.

_*Knock knock*_

"Come in!" I yelled, I layed on the couch and Jake walked in.

"Hey Nessie. How was dress shopping?"

"Oh it was grate. How bout you?"

"Well I can't give you details but, lets just say we found the perfect shade of yellow for the tuxs."

I leaned over and kisses him.

When i kissed him I touched his face. I accidentally send him a memory of me and Ronnie arguing that day at the park.

"Is that, Ronnie?" He said

"Argh, you saw that. Yeah, were in a fight."

"What happen?"

" let's just say he dosen't aprove of what I'm doing."

"Who cares what he thinks."

"I do Jake!" He's my bestfriend!"

"You want word of advice, talk to em. Try to make it better."

"maybe your right. Thanks for helping." And I gave him a hug.

When we hunted, I couldn't stop thinking about Ronnie.

"What's wrong Ness?" Bella said, I sat on a log and she joined me.

"I can't stop thinking about Ronnie, he's so upset he won't return my phone calls."

"Well, you should go to his home."

"Yeah, right now."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Were in Vancouver! It's 3 in the morning and you have blood all over your hands." I didn't care what Bella said I started walking.

"I'll wash my hands By a stream! Bye!"

When I finally made across the boarder I went straight to Ronnie's house. I threw several rocks so he can know O'm down stairs. He finally opened the window.

"Nessie? What are you doing here, it's midnight."

I climbed up through the window, and hopped right in his room.

"Actually, it's 3 am," I finally notice he was waiting for me to talk,

"Ronnie, I've been through alot these past years! And moving to toronto, was alot . But you helped me through it! You made me stand up to my mom and go to real school! And I want is a friend, no I _need _a friend. But your not being a very good one, all I need is you is to be at my wedding, and support me, please?"

He didn't make a sound. So I hopped back out the window.

The past few weeks have been fun, I'm try to distract myself from thinking about Ronnie.

Me, Alice and Rose bought gold sparkly stars instead of flowers.

"Hey, Ness." It was Jacob, he climbed through my Room window.

"Just checking up on you." He said

"For cold feet." I filled in for him

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well I see yours are toasty warm. I have wedding Jitters, honestly."

"Um, excuse me Jacob, I need my patient to be in bed, so she can have her beauty sleep for tomarrow." Alice said

"Alice, so your now checking up on me." I said

"Yeah, I new you wouldn't sleep when I told you too. Goodnight."

"I love you, I'll meet you at the alter." He said, than kissed me.

"I'll be the one glowing, Like a rising star." Than they both walked out.

Check out Renesmee dress I picked out for her! Review! Tell me what you think! Click the link below!

.com/Wedding-Dresses/WD0332/


	10. Chapter 10

_**The final chapter is here! I try to make it 12 but she solved all her problems so there really nothing else to say. Oh I forgot, please review on this story! Tell me how good I did! And yay Im graduating!**_

_**~Daysha**_

Chapter 10: Glowing

I woke up, to a beginning of my new life.

Alice jump into my bed, and when I walked into the kitchen Edward made me a huge breakfast.

"Wow, are you trying to make me have an heart attack."

"I just want you to have alot of energy." He's right.

_I_ _wonder who's coming to the wedding._ I thought. Because really I don't have any important people outside my family, except Ronnie, but I doubt he'll come.

"Mostly vampires, the ones you met years ago when we had that confrontation with the volturi, and the werewolves are coming down here too." It took me a minute to figure out what Edward was talking about. Mindreader.

"Oh that's awesome, I miss them." I said

"Nessie, Alice need you at the main house." Bella said.

She made me wear a blind fold so I can't see the backyard/wedding

She soon took me upstairs to alice's bathroom.

She did my make up and then Rose came in and put my hair into a bun.

"Done." She said

Bella walked in wearing the dark yellow bridemate dress, and her hair curled like Goldy Locks "Oh my god! I'm wish I could cry right now!" And she gave me a hug.

"Guest are arriving, and Jacob is here." Jasper said.

"Great were almost done!" She then gave me my wedding dress which she slip me into, my heels and my flowy vail that reached the floor.

"Me and Rose will be right back, we need to get ready, hang out here for like 3 minutes." Alice said

"Ok." Then they walked out.

Jacob, is all I could think about, and how this whole year came down to. First day of school, first fight, first date and first new life with Jake. I loved him, and he loved me. I just really wanna see him.

"Were back! and we need you by the door, were starting." Rosalie and Alice looked great in there dress, Alice hugged me and Rose gave me a kiss on the cheek, Leah looked very beautiful, she had small curls, she hugged then wispered "thanks" In my ear. Since theres no humans or anybody I know at school is here. Edward was welcome to walk me down the aisle.

As Alice and the rest started to walk I wait patiently with Edward.

Then finally the music starts and we started walking.

I took 3 deep breaths. _Breathe Renesmee. Breathe_.

Than I finally see Jacob, smiling. The wedding. Gorgeous. Stars hanging from god~knows~where! Tiny little glitter stars are on the aisle. Star boquets. Everything was perfect.

Edward kissed me and the preacher started talking.

Jacob looked very handsome. He stood there smiling. I smiled back.

"I do. He said.

"I do." I said. Then we kissed.

Everyone cheered, applauding me, and I herd a few compliments on my dress.

The wedding flowed into the reception.

"Hey nessie! Jake!." That was the wolf pack, Sam came, embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, Collin and Emily they hugged Jake an they congratulate me. I stood by as they spoke. Then Edward came by.

"Someones here to see you." Edward said. Jake looked.

"I'll be back." I walked outside, wondering who could be waiting outside. Then it was Ronnie, wearing a suit.

"Ronnie!" He had his arms open, then I ran into em.

"I didn't know if I was allowed in." He said.

"I don't care, I'm just glad your here!"

"I was being selfish Nessie, All I want if for you is to be happy. I just wanna be your friend. Your bestfriend."

We talked as we danced than I had to go back inside to the reception. I gave him a kiss on the cheek good bye.

"May I have this dance Renesmee Black." Jacob said.

"Yes." i grabbed his hand and we danced.

"Your glowing, Like a rising star." Jacob said. I kissed him and thought.

This is my happy ending.

THE END.


End file.
